The present invention relates to a noise filter circuit, a noise filtering method, a thermal head driver, a thermal head, an electronic instrument, a printing system, and the like.
An electronic instrument may include a noise filter circuit in order to remove noise contained in a signal (e.g., JP-A-2003-163583 (FIG. 1)).
It is generally desirable that an electronic instrument or a circuit (e.g., noise filter circuit) included in an electronic instrument have a simple structure. However, it is difficult to design a circuit having a simple structure.